<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice-cream cake and stars by script_nef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279142">Ice-cream cake and stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef'>script_nef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy creation day, my loves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday boi, Cake, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stars, fluff fic for my fluff boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou Satori has sensitive hearing.<br/>It’s useful most of the time, used for picking up gossips and sounds on the court, but it also has its side effects. The main one being the fact that he’s easily disturbed from his sleep, even by a small sound. </p><p>Like someone trying to sneak into his apartment in the dead of the night, obviously trying to be silent but failing horribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy creation day, my loves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice-cream cake and stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to our Guess Monster!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Tendou Satori has sensitive hearing. <br/>
 It’s useful most of the time, used for picking up gossips and sounds on the court, but it also has its side effects. The main one being the fact that he’s easily disturbed from his sleep, even by a small sound. </p><p> Like someone trying to sneak into his apartment in the dead of the night, obviously trying to be silent but failing horribly.</p><p> As his consciousness slowly comes back, Tendou starts listing the possibilities in his head.</p>
<ol>
<li>This is a surreal dream and he can ignore that. Probably not.</li>
<li>A burglar. This seems bad.</li>
<li>His girlfriend, the one other person who has the keys to his apartment. He really, really hopes it’s this one.</li>
</ol><p> The shuffling sound in the kitchen stops and the light footsteps become louder. Tendou snuggles into his covers even more, muscles tense and ready to fight. The bedroom door creaks open and he relaxes, noticing the familiar shampoo aroma wafting through the air. </p><p> He pretends to be asleep, because he’s a little shit, waiting for you to come closer. You crouch next to his face, muttering a soft, “Sacchan. Wake up.” He doesn’t respond. Frowning, you reach out to poke at his shoulder, but he grabs your arm and flips you into the bed. You fall with a squeal and he snuggles into your neck, inhaling the comforting scent. </p><p> “You shouldn’t sneak in, [Name]-chan. I almost mistook you for a thief.” You giggle at that, running your hair through his un-gelled hair and scratching his scalp. He always liked that.</p><p> “Sorry. I wanted to be the first one.” He lets out a confused noise, pulling back to face you. You drag him out of the bed, ignoring his shrieks of “No! Stay in bed with me!” and tell him to close his eyes. He waits in the middle of the apartment while you’re off doing god knows what, flinching at the smallest noises you make. Some clicking sounds? It sounds familiar for some reason.</p><p> “Okay, uncover!”</p><p> He sees his dining table decorated with food ingredients and party hats, all shifted to one side with a lit cake in the middle of the table. The cogs in his brain start to turn.</p><p> “Oh, it’s my birthday!” He was so busy with work that he lost track of time. He honestly thought that it was somewhere around the 10th of May. Tendou sits at his usual spot, while you take the seat across the table. </p><p> “Yep, it is now… 12:10 am on the 20th of May. Happy birthday, my yōkai.” You look so happy for him, face illuminated by the candlelight. He’s so tempted to lean over the table and shower you with kisses and hugs as a form of ‘thank you’, but the lit candles are in the way.</p><p> You urge him to blow them out. “Come on, quickly! It’s chocolate ice-cream cake and I’m pretty sure I’m not even supposed to put them on in the first place.” He assures you that it’s fine, but you still nag him.</p><p> He blows the candles out after a quick wish and the kitchen lights turn on. You cut a slice of the cake for him, which isn’t easy since it’s starting to melt already. He enjoys it immensely, humming from delight at the sweet and delectable treat. You two chat, trying to catch up with each other after being apart due to your job. You tell him about the real party that's going to be on at dinner, with all of his high school friends. Even Ushijima promised to take some time out of his highly-valued-national-volleyball-player time. </p><p> "It's what the ingredients are for. They want to give you some home-made food, but I suspect it's going to end in a food poisoning fest." He snorts at your commentary. </p><p> Halfway through his slice, he moves to sit next to you, enjoying the arm-against-arm contact. You note that he’s like a cat sometimes. You quickly finish your smaller slice and slip off while he’s preoccupied with scarfing down the remainder of his, letting out a groan at a brain-freeze. You return with your hands hidden behind your back.</p><p> “Tada, Sacchan.” You hand him over a small box.</p><p> “Oh, a present? After all this? Wow, [Name]-chan, thanks!” He peels off the wrapping, revealing a package with a weird object on the cover. “Hm? What’s this? Uh… star projector?” You finished cleaning the table and returned the leftover cake to the fridge.</p><p> “Go and brush your teeth, we can’t have you getting cavities.”</p><p> “What is this? [Name]-chan? [Name]-chan! Stop pushing me! I know where the bathroom is, this is my house! Ah, the curiosity is killing me! Tell me, [Name]-chan!” </p><p> “Sacchan, it’s one in the morning and we know the walls aren’t that thick. Be quiet and I’ll tell you when you get out.” He relents at that, brushing his teeth at breakneck speed even though there was a chance of you giving him a reprimanding look. You’re not in the living room so he peeks in his bedroom, where you’re hunching over his bedside table.</p><p> He snakes his arms around your waist, eliciting a small yelp. He loves hearing that for some reason. (He suspects it’s because you’re so damn cute and your voice is soothing to listen to.) You’re setting up the projector, trying to get the angle right.</p><p> “So… what is it?” You usher him into his bed, turning off the lights and slipping in next to him. “[Name]-chan, if this was a ridiculously long and elaborate excuse to get into bed with me, you could have just asked. We have been dating for the past year and a half. We’ve already done thi—ow! That hurts!” You blush and retract your hand from his side, turning on the projector.</p><p> Small glimmers of lights adorn the ceiling of his room, producing constellations and nebulae which reflect against Tendou’s wide eyes. His mouth is gaping wide open, child-like wonder apparent on his face. You smile. <em> Money well spent. </em></p><p> “This is amazing… how did you think of it?” He turns to face you, radiating love and joy.</p><p> “You told me last month that you’ve been so busy that you couldn’t spare time to look at the night sky. Especially in the city with all this light pollution. This way, you can experience it even for a short while before falling asleep. Oh, and I bought one with a timer so that it turns off by itself if you fall asle—” He cuts you off with a quick peck, his wily arms caging you against his chest.</p><p> “Ah, my sweet girlfriend, this is so perfect. You’re so amazing and kind and attentive and considerate and gah—! I can’t believe I’m dating an angel! I love you so much.” He snuggles against your cheek, leaving small kisses with each word.</p><p> You giggle at the affection, hand cupping his cheek. “I love you too. Happy birthday, my yōkai.”</p><p> You both fall asleep underneath the man-made starry night, limbs tangled and hearts full of warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>